


Outside

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris has a talent for drawing people in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a mako_reactor claim on LJ.

They think I didn't see the looks of blank horror when I unleashed the creature that lives inside me. They're all false smiles and off-key laughter as they set up camp in the old Shin-Ra mansion, pretending nothing ever happened. I stand leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as they attend to their weapons--all but one.

The girl in pink stands up and walks over to me, a sweet smile on her face and a little bounce in her step. She was the one who unleashed all that healing magic when the rest of them were on their knees, barely staying conscious.

"Hi," she says. "My name is Aeris."

I nod. She doesn't take the hint, standing there with her head tilted to the side, studying me intently.

Her fingertips are warm even through my clothing when she touches my arm lightly. "I think it must be very lonely to keep all of that strength bottled up," she says, and then Cloud calls her name. She turns to him, smiling, and starts back toward them. As she sits down, she looks back at me. "Will you join us, Vincent?"

The others flinch. She doesn't seem to notice.

I move a little closer, and sit down just outside their circle.


End file.
